


It's a Sin to Tell a Lie (Underlust)

by RomaStache



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust, Implied Sexual Content, Monster NPC (Mentioned), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underlust Papyrus - Freeform, Underlust Sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaStache/pseuds/RomaStache
Summary: If you break my heart I'll dieSo be sure that it's true when you say I love youIt's a sin to tell a lieA collection of drabbles about nsfwshamecave’s Underlust AU, featuring Romeo (Underlust Papyrus) and Benvolio/Benny (Underlust Sans). Exploring personalities, headcanons, and a little worldbuilding to the melodious, bittersweet love ballads of traditional pop, easy listening, and more.(Despite the source material, these actually won’t have any smut or anything too explicit- some suggestive content and swearing/vulgarities tho! Ie. Not NSFW but viewer discretion is advised)





	It's a Sin to Tell a Lie (Underlust)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your readership! :D
> 
> In this collection:  
> * Amazingly enough, no smut! Just implications.  
> * No fontcest, sorry! They're not actually brothers in my headcanon, but they still don't hold romantic feelings/mess around with each other. (They might occasionally tease if they have an audience, but that's as bad as it gets.  
> * Underlust Papyrus' nickname is Romeo!  
> * Underlust Sans' nickname is Benvolio, usualy shortened to Benny!

** Your Love Don’t Pay My Bills  **

  
_Money don't get everything it's true_  
_What it don't get I can't use_  
_I want Money_  
_-Barrett Strong - Money (That's What I Want)_

 

“25 or 50?”  
  
  
Papyrus looked up from his crossword, pencil tapping thoughtfully against his chin as he regarded his brother quietly. Sans was sprawled on his back, head cushioned by several pillows and phone held above his head with _that_ expression. Narrowed eyes as though calculating possibilities, and that sly smirk that meant he was going to do something… not very nice. Papyrus’ soul thrummed anxiously, unconsciously pulling his knees closer to his chest.  
  
  
“25 or 50, Romeo?” Sans repeated, twisting his head to look down at him from the bed without moving, the fur on his vest framing his skull like a black halo. How fitting. Sans seemed to immediately sense his trepidation, shrugging coyly as he turned back to his phone with a wider smile.  
  
  
“Both are useful numbers for different purposes,” ‘Romeo’ began hesitantly, crawling over to the bed and resting his arms on it as he tried to catch a glimpse at Sans’ screen, “But I’m more than a little worried why you need either of them, Benny.”  
  
  
‘Benny’ hesitated- he always did that when he was sure Romeo was going to disagree with his plan- but looked positively giddy as he rolled onto his stomach. He patted the spot next to him, and Romeo immediately sat down, leaning half of his weight on his brother’s back as he peered down at the small screen.  
  
  
“Look at this,” Benny said as though he were sharing the latest gossip, pulling up his UnderBank account. Romeo squinted at the screen, remembering he left his glasses in the living room again.  
  
  
“You need to clean your screen?” Benny stuck his tongue out, but still draped himself over Romeo’s lap like that annoying dog.  
  
  
“It says I got a new deposit into my account- a grand whopping 2G!”  
  
  
“That’s…” Romeo’s fingers drummed on the sheets as he tried to think of an appropriate response, “Not 25. Or 50.”  
  
  
“Hah! Okay, okay- Story time: So, I met this monster at Hotland who’s a little… possessive? We’ve had fun a few times, but he’s been bitching and moaning that I’m not being ‘exclusive’ and ‘stringing him along,’ blah blah blah. You know me, Romes- I don’t put up with that crap. But! Would you believe that monster is _absolutely_ loaded. Like, every time we’ve met, he’s pulled out all the stops- VIP, the _nice_ room at the resort, champagne, fancy chocolates, and always a little something nice for me~”  
  
  
Benny held his hand out, wiggling his fingers so the dim overhead light made the pretty silver ring gleam.  
  
  
“Ah, it was a sweet gig and a _lot_ of fun... until he gives me this ultimatum! Either I’m exclusive, or he wants to cut all contact! Can you believe that? I’m not against focusing on one client for a while, but who is he to tell me what I can or can’t do? _Asshole._ That possessive shit can be kinda hot, but I’m not into it _that_ much.”  
  
  
Romeo sighed and looked away, soul twinging in pained sympathy as he nodded sadly. He could absolutely relate. “It sounds like he really cared you.”  
  
  
“No, that’s not-” Benny clearly regretted his word choice, sitting up to pull Romeo into a hug. He kept his arms looped around Romeo’s shoulders as he rested his forehead against his clavicle, glowering at the wall with a soft sigh.   
  
  
“He’s not- he wasn’t genuine about it, not like you are . I know his type. He’s a little lovesick now, but he’ll get over this crush soon enough. With that much money, it’s just about the status. It’s _always_ about status.”  
  
  
There was that trace of bitterness in his voice again. Romeo sighed wearily, shaking his head as he ran soothing hand on Benny’s shoulders.  
  
  
“It _is._ No one actually cares the way you do. I don’t pretend there’s anything more than a physical attraction, and it’s like a challenge. Who’s going to be the first to get Sansy to admit he has actual feelings? Romance the un-romanceable? I’m not sure what they’re expecting, what _he_ wants from me- but I’m not interested in finding out. I like my music loud, my alcohol strong, and my clients to keep their _feelings_ to themselves.”  
  
  
Papyrus nodded as he rested his cheek against his brother’s forehead, wondering at Sans’ ease at keeping business and emotions separate. How could he be so detached and clinical in a business based on pleasure and passion?  
  
  
“Yeah…those, um, pesky feelings… always getting in the way of things… heh...”  
  
  
Romeo envied that disconnect, wishing he could turn off the intensity of his emotions that made every break-up feel like a knife to the soul. Benny was starting to look worried, however, so he forced those thoughts away and tried to sound cheerful as he tapped the phone.  
  
  
“So, what does any of that have to do with your UnderBank account?”  
  
  
“Romeo… ” Benny sounded like he wanted to say something else, but continued with his story as he held his phone up again. “Well, I went with option two and just left. It’s been like two weeks, and I honestly forgot about him, until he sends me this! It’s that 2G with a little message attached: I miss you so much.”

 

Romeo couldn’t hold back a dreamy sigh, thinking the gesture was actually quite romantic. To have someone you care about disappear without an explanation, breaking your heart? And while knowing how foolish it was, still desperately searching for a way to contact them? Stonewalled in the face of their stubborness and mystery, finding an ingenious way to express your longing and love?  
  
  
“Come _on!_  Don’t get sappy- it was only 2G!”  
  
  
“I think it’s incredibly romantic, like something out of a fairy tale,” Romeo sniffed primly, giving Benny a disappointed frown,  “Not all of us can live on cold, hard cash _alone._ ”  
  
  
“Riiiiiight,” Benny drawled sarcastically, but Romeo winced as he wondered if that comment was a little too barbed. He didn’t seem too perturbed... But Benny was very good at masking his hurt. “This guy has more money than he knows what to do with, and he hasn’t thought in that low an amount in, like, ever. I think he’s being passive aggressive, trying to imply I’m a 2-bit whore. Why else would he send me pocket change? It certainly doesn’t impress…”  
  
  
“Maybe that’s why he only sent 2G,” Romeo insisted, shifting his position on the bed so his head was resting on his brother’s lap, looking up at the ceiling. He smiled at the plastic, glow-in-the-dark hearts, tracing their outline even as he could practically feel Benny’s skepticism.  
  
  
“Because he didn’t want you to think he was buying your love. I don’t think you should take it as an insult- I think it’s a compliment that he’s found a clever way to contact you when he had nothing else to go on. He feels strongly enough about you that he went through all this trouble, when he could have easily replaced you. Even if you were _that_ incredible,” Romeo stifled a giggle as he felt Benny lean away to grab at a pillow to smother him with, “He could have found someone else to keep his bed warm, if that was the _only_ thing he was after. I think you should at least talk to him. End it on good terms, if nothing else.”  
  
  
Benny was quiet for a moment, before he groaned and flopped onto his back. Just as Romeo was turning to look at him, there was a big, fluffy pillow in his face. His surprise only lasted a moment, bringing his hands up to shield his head with a laugh as Benny started to blindly hit him with it.  
  
  
“I hate you,” he said without venom, glaring at the ceiling, “How dare you crumble my 2D image of this guy? Now I can’t just _hate_ him. But I _refuse_ to feel bad! I _don’t_ ! How do you do that? Manage to see the good in every single person? You don’t even know _him_ !” Benny grumbled but didn’t resist when Romeo gently pried his fingers from the pillow, giving the hand a reassuring pat.  
  
  
“How can you have so much love and compassion to give everyone? You’ve got the deepest, biggest, and most sincere heart in this entire underground, Romeo. _Why?_ ”  
  
  
Romeo blushed at the praise, watching as Benny traced the ceiling hearts with his fingers now.  
  
  
“I don’t think you can run out of love. You’ve got a lot of love too, Benny- you’re just more careful with it.” Romeo tapped his finger to his chin, spotting the book of fairytales on the bookshelf.  
  
  
“You’re like a dragon!” Romeo ignored the dismissive noise aimed in his direction, “Your _heart_ is like a dragon- hoarding its love like a treasure, and it needs to be hard-won. You’ll only give it to the worthiest, bravest, strongest knight-”  
  
  
Benny sat up. “Why aren’t _you_ more careful?” He asked with that too familiar undercurrent of desperation, staring at Romeo’s chest as though he could see his fractured soul under his ribs.  
  
  
“Benny…” Romeo shifted uncomfortably, crossing his arms self-consciously.  
  
  
“I don’t get it- none of these basic, stupid, ungrateful bitches deserve it! Don’t deserve _you!_ You give them your heart and they chew it up and spit it out! They’re these- these- goddamn _savages_ that don’t understand what a precious thing you’re giving them!”  
  
  
“Sans-” Romeo said a little more firmly, not liking where this was going.  
  
  
“It’s true! Your SOUL is literally becoming a collection of splinters- and for what!? Them?! Fuck _them_ , man! They don’t deserve it! They don’t-”  
  
  
“SANS!”  
  
  
Benny shut his mouth heavily, steadfastly looking ahead although his posture was stiff and uncomfortable. Romeo tried to lift himself onto his elbows, but he fell back with a soft grunt of pain, hand ghosting over his chest. The ache seemed to worsen with his brother’s distress.  
  
  
“Please, Benny,” he said softly, smiling fondly as he felt the pillow slip under his head, “Today’s not a good day. I don’t have enough energy to fight you over this.”  
  
  
“Sorry,” Benny said gruffly, petting the top of Romeo’s’ head in obvious apology, “We’ll just say you're right and I’m wrong, as usual. Guess I’m the biggest, stupidest ingrate of them all, huh? Are you in pain? Can I get you anything?”  
  
  
“See?” Papyrus sighed contentedly, resting his hands on his stomach as he shook his head, “It’s a treasure you need to earn. The Benvolio to my Romeo.”  
  
  
“Well, you’ve got the lion’s share of _my_ love, my dearest Montague,” Benny took his hand and planted a platonic kiss to the center with a smile that barely reached his eyes. Romeo giggled before lapsing into a comfortable silence.  
  
  
Romeo frowned suddenly, glancing at the phone forgotten by Benny’s side. “Wait, why were you asking me about numbers earlier?”  
  
  
Benny laughed as he picked up his phone with a shrug, “I was going to wire him either 25G or 50G with a message along the lines of, “Thought I was a heartbreaker, not a bank breaker” with a heart. But my _conscience_ decided to speak up so… I’m not feeling that plan quite so much.”  
  
  
Romeo cringed but couldn’t hold back a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re absolutely _horrible,_ Benny.”  
  
  
Benny laughed along. “The absolute worst,” he agreed without pause, winking when Romeo looked up sharply, “Lucky I’ve got such a kind-hearted brother to help make me a better, more compassionate person, huh?”  
  
  
“I just give slight suggestions,” Romeo started bashfully, heart swelling with gratitude and warmth, “It’s all you-”  
  
  
“Ugh, _don’t_ give me that humble crap- I live with you, you can’t fool _me_ .”  
  
  
“What?! I don’t- Ack!” Romeo was suddenly smothered by the pillow again, this time much more suffocating as he felt Benny purposefully lean down on it. _Jerk_ . He could hear the soft tap of fingers on a screen somewhere above him.  
  
  
“I’m still going to wire him that 2G back, though. On principal. I can’t look soft. I’ve got a reputation to keep up, after all. ”  
  
  
“Oh my god! I can’t believe you!”  
  
  
“What’s that bro?” The pressure became heavier, and he let out an indignant noise as he jabbed Benny in the ribs. “Ow! I can’t- stop! Ack-! You don’t even need to breathe!”  
  
  
_“You don’t need to be this heavy!”_ Another jab.  
  
  
“Are you calling me fat?! With YOUR hips?”  
  
  
“I’m going to give you _one_ chance to take that back.”  
  
  
“... Ok, I take it back.” Benny pulled back, but didn’t remove the pillow from Romeo’s face.  
  
  
“You didn’t even let me give my ultimatum!”  
  
  
“Ain’t I a stinker?” He could just imagine the expression on Benny’s face.  
  
  
“Ugh! ...You’re not fat either.”  
  
  
“Damn straight! The only fat I am is _phat_ \- pretty hot and tempting!”  
  
  
“If you keep using slang that outdated the only phat you’ll be is: Pass, he’s a turnoff.”  
  
“Haha, shit! _Fuck!_ You’re absolutely brutal, man!”  
  
  
“Am I?! Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean- I went too far-”  
  
  
“No, no, too late- you gotta _own_ that shit, bro!” Romeo cringed, glad neither of them had moved the pillow. He worried at the edge of the fabric, feeling like he should check and make sure Benny was actually fine. For all of his easy smiles and quick wit, he took some comments pretty hard. Just as he got the courage to peek, he felt Benny slump back down on the pillow, although not nearly as forcefully as before.  
  
  
“ _Fine,_ you win. If I see him the next time I’m at MTT’s Club, I’ll spare him a dance.”  
  
  
Romeo sighed as loudly as he could, “If that’s the best you can do-”  
  
  
“ _Maybe_ . Maybe. I make no promises.”  
  
  
Romeo knew Benny couldn’t see his expression, but if the soft snickers were anything to go by, his brother had a good idea. He smiled anyway.


End file.
